Bound by Fate
by Julie Poe
Summary: The final chapter of my AU trilogy. Qui-Gon begins his search for the Ramming Stone, while Obi-Wan must face his demons. Prologue contains an original poem. More character death, be warned!
1. Lost in the Darkness

Prologue- Lost in the Darkness

_I cannot hide from the truth before my eyes_

_I cannot avoid the hell surrounding me_

_I cannot stop the pain that torments my heart_

_Blind is what I want to be_

_Darkness is all I want to see_

_Cold is all I want to feel_

_Death is the only thing that can heal_

_The wounds inside of me_

_I cannot hide from the blood of those I love_

_I cannot avoid the malice that captures me_

_I cannot stop the fiery rage within my soul_

_Blind is what I want to be_

_Darkness is all I want to see_

_Cold is all I want to feel_

_Death is the only thing that can heal_

_The wounds inside of me_

_I cannot hide from the evil of this world_

_I cannot avoid the black resolve that fills me_

_I cannot stop the hate that consumes me_

_Blind is what I want to be_

_Darkness is all I want to see_

_Cold is all I want to feel_

_Death is the only thing that can heal_

_The wounds inside of me_

I'm helpless, hopeless, hateful, blind, and dead 

_I'm lost in the darkness, and only you can save me…_

My world is dead. Coruscant is dead, the Republic is dead, the Jedi Order is dead, my wife is dead, my apprentice is dead.

Dead. That is my world.

I have no light, no hope, no love. I have only a lightsabre in my hand, and a fellow dead man at my side. We wonder through this dead world like ghosts without a grave.

Dead. That is me.

Why? Why did my world die? Because one man became so full of hate that he could not bear to contain it within himself. Because one man had enough bitterness and apathy to destroy all good around him.

Dead. That is what he will be.

Once I had a chance to kill that man. Once I had a chance to pursue that man who destroyed my world. Once I had a chance to save my world. I still have one more chance. And this time, I will not pause, I will not consider, I will not feel until the murderer of my apprentice, my wife, my child, and my friends lies dead at my feet!


	2. Ripping Apart

Part 1- Ripping Apart

Coruscant was a dying world. It had been for centuries, or so scientists said, due to pollution and far too much industrialization. But now Coruscant was in its final days. The ground shuddered and groaned as explosions deep beneath the surface occurred, one after the other.

Coruscant was being ripped apart.

High above the slowly disintegrating world was one of its many satellites, Centax 2. Centax 2 was an artificial moon, made almost entirely of manufactured material. At the moment it was overpopulated with former Coruscant residents, hastily preparing to depart from Centax 2, knowing full well that if Coruscant exploded it would destroy all of its satellites.

Bant Eerin watched the panic from the Jedi cruiser ship, with Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir Jinn sitting close beside her. Her soft grey eyes were red from crying, as were Ald-Yen's. Ang-Jir, however, showed no trace of tears, or emotion, for that matter. Her mother's death seemed to have cast a chill upon her heart, freezing it.

"Where's Daddy, Bant?" Ald-Yen asked, his eyes full of worry. Bant tried to smile, but failed.

"He's down in Coruscant."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He has to do something before he can leave."

"Will he come with us?"

"I don't know, Ald-Yen. I really don't know." She kissed his forehead. "Let's go take a nap. How about that, Ald-Yen?"

"Okay. But only if Ang-Jir comes too." Bant turned to Ang-Jir.

"Come, Ang-Jir. You haven't slept in awhile." Ang-Jir merely gazed out the window. She had not spoken since her mother's death. Bant gently placed a hand on Ang-Jir's shoulder, leading her to the far end of the ship, where Healer Winna Di Uni was preparing small cots for beds.

Just as Bant had covered Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir with a thin blanket, Plo Koon and Adi Gallia entered the ship, their hands filled with bags of food and blankets.

"The others will be back soon, with more supplies. Master Yoda?" Adi said, her voice becoming unsteady.

"Hmmm?"

"We have received several requests. Some inhabitants want us to take their children."

"Safe traveling, we will not have. Put in further danger their children, we will." A moment later, the remaining Jedi returned.

"Any news of Master Qui-Gon?" Bant asked Adi. Adi shook her head.

"As far as we know, he and Master Windu are still on the surface. Master Yoda, should we wait for them?" All eyes turned to focus on Yoda. He had not been present when Qui-Gon and Mace had decided to remain on Coruscant, and he had voiced some displeasure over the matter.

"Stay, we cannot. Help themselves, Masters Windu and Jinn must now."

"What?" Bant cried. Yoda glanced up at her, somewhat startled.

"You can't do that! If you do not go and help them, they may not have a chance to get off Coruscant!"

"Chose to stay, they did. Bound to their decision, they are."

"Bant," Adi said gently, taking the girl's hand. "We cannot further endanger the children. we must get to the Dagobah System as soon as possible, before the Ramming Stone decides to pursue us. Do not worry about Qui-Gon and Mace. They will be alright."

Bant nodded weakly, though both she and Adi knew the truth. Qui-Gon and Mace would die on Coruscant, whether by the Ramming Stone's hands, or by the impending explosion, but they would die.

Bant returned her gaze to the window, watching the frenzied creatures below. She closed her eyes, fighting the unstoppable tears.

Silence. Never before on Coruscant had there been such silence. It was the silence of a broken, dead world.

"I'd never thought this day would come to Coruscant so soon," Mace Windu murmured, his dark eyes filled with sadness. His companion remained silent. The two were climbing over the rubble that once was the Galactic Senatorial building, making their way towards an upper class district where former Jedi Master Dooku had lived. It was there that Mace believed the cause of Coruscant's destruction awaited them.

"Do you think the Ramming Stone will be there? Perhaps Talon was lying, hoping to trap us." Mace watched his silent companion's face carefully.

Qui-Gon did not speak, his cold steel eyes staring forward. Ever since Tahl's death. Qui-Gon had been a changed man. There was no longer compassion, only an icy rage. Three years before, Qui-Gon had been given the chance to pursue the Ramming Stone, the fanatical terrorist who had ultimately murdered Tahl and their unborn child. However, Qui-Gon had heeded the Council's decision to not pursue him.

And now, with every breath, Qui-Gon cursed himself for that decision.

Because of him, three people he loved dearly were dead. Tahl, their unborn child, and Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes as the name of his apprentice came to him. He had not seen the boy for three years, and now he never would.

_He would be twenty-one two days from now_, Qui-Gon realized sadly. _If only…_

_Stop it!_ He thought to himself angrily. _You cannot change the past. Obi-Wan is dead, as is Tahl. You can only bring justice to them._

"We're here," Mace said. Qui-Gon looked up, startled. He had not realized how far they had walked.

Surprisingly enough, Dooku's apartment building was still intact, though barely.

"It will collapse soon enough, which will not give us much time to find them," Mace surmised.

"Who said I planned to leave?" Qui-Gon asked bitterly. "Those I love the most are one with the Force. Why should I not join them?"

"Because your children still live. Do wish for them to lose both their father and mother in the same day? Qui-Gon, our chances of escaping are very slight. However, we must at least _want_ to return."

Qui-Gon nodded. In his grief, he had forgotten about Ald-Yen and Ang-Jir. Yes, he had to at least try to return to his children.

But that did not mean he wanted to.

And as the two Jedi stepped into Dooku's apartment, they knew that even if they did leave Coruscant alive, they would never be the same.


	3. The Pawns Move

Part 2- The Pawn's Move

_I will die first. I will not let you control me._ The words echoed through Obi-Wan's mind. He wondered what those words meant, and who had spoken them, but no matter how hard he tried to focus, the words were meaningless to him. It was as if someone had jumbled words together to form two very confusing sentences.

_Obi-Wan!_ A voice called. Obi-Wan fled from the voice, for though he didn't recognize it, he knew it was evil.

Obi-Wan, do not run from your Master! Who are you? I am your Master. Now, come to me, my apprentice! 

Apprentice. That word meant something. Yes, that was a good word. Apprentice.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's confusion melted away into dark certainty. He knew who called to him. And it was not his Master.

I will not give in! You are not my Master! 

_It is foolish to resist, Obi-Wan!_ A sudden wave of agony crashed through Obi-Wan. _Come to me, apprentice!_

_No! _Obi-Wan cried. He tried to rise, tried to open his eyes and leave the nightmare that possessed him, but another wave of pain trapped him. All coherent thoughts fled from him once again.

_Obi-Wan. Do not resist your Master. Please come to me, and the pain that grips you shall end._ Suddenly, a thin beam of light pierced Obi-Wan's mind. _Yes, Obi-Wan. Come to the light. The light will heal you, and make you stronger than you have ever been._

Obi-Wan stumbled to the light, reaching to it.

I'm coming, Master. I'm coming! 

_Good, Obi-Wan. Good._

Just as Obi-Wan touched the light, his world suddenly became illuminated. He had awoken!

"Welcome back, my young Apprentice." Obi-Wan stared into the gray eyes of his Master.

"Thank you for bringing me back, Master Sidious," Obi-Wan replied almost mechanically, his eyes glazed over and dilated.

"Obi-Wan! I see Master Sidious has healed your mind." Count Dooku approached him, his eyes filled with joy.

"Yes, Count Dooku."

"Please call me Lord Tyranus."

"I would be honored, Lord Tyranus."

"Obi-Wan," Sidious called.

"Yes, Master?

"Are you ready for your first task?"

"Yes, Master."

"Coming this way right now are two Jedi. They have plans to kill me. You with the help of Lord Tyranus will challenge them and then you will kill them. Show them no mercy, for they will show you none."

"Yes, my lord."

"One more thing," Sidious smiled as the twenty-year-old turned to face him.

"Yes, Master?"

"Your name is no longer Obi-Wan Kenobi. That name associates you with your weak past. You must forget your name, as you have forgotten your past. You shall now be known as Lord Vader."

"Yes, Master."

"I will be leaving now. I have pressing business elsewhere. Remember my orders,  Lord Vader. No mercy."

"Master Yoda, I have the midi-chlorian count for Ang-Jir," Healer Winna Di Uni called, her voice trembling somewhat.

"And?"

"If I'm reading the data right, it's off the chart. I've never seen anything like it. Not even your count's that high!"  Winna exclaimed. Yoda merely nodded.

"You knew that she had a high count already, didn't you?" Winna murmured in realization. Yoda nodded once again.

"Very perceptive, Ang-Jir is."

"Do you think that…"

"The One, Ang-Jir is? Perhaps." Winna glanced over at Ang-Jir, who sat still, looking out the transport's window.

"We must leave immediately, then," Winna said. "If the Sith suspect what we do-"

"Know not, the Sith do. Believe another, the One is."

"Who?" Winna asked.

"Know that, I do not."

"Master Yoda!" Adi Gallia called suddenly. "A Senator has arrived. He wasn't present at the Senate when it was destroyed. He wishes to speak with you."

"Allow him in," Yoda ordered. The entrance ramp slowly lowered, and an elderly man entered the transport. He bowed respectfully. He was a man of regal bearing, though his face was warm and comforting.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Senator Palpatine, of the planet Naboo. I offer my sincerest condolences. You Jedi have lost much this day." Yoda bowed his greetings.

"What brings you here, Senator?" Yoda asked. Palpatine glanced around, resting for a moment upon Ang-Jir, before turning to Yoda again.

"You have assisted the Galactic Senate many times, Master Yoda. Now allow us to assist you." Yoda blinked, somewhat surprised.

"There are five remaining Senators, Master Yoda. The other four have agreed to make me Supreme Chancellor. As I am now in command, I have made a decision to order the immediate evacuation of all former inhabitants of Coruscant and its satellites. I have several thousand large transport ships heading this way as we speak. These ships will transport all to the Geonosis System, a world that is virtually uninhabited. There we will begin to rebuild the Senate."

"And how may you help us?" Yoda asked. Palpatine smiled.

"If you come to Geonosis, you will be given a good place to live and safe haven. And as soon as the Senate is rebuilt, we will begin aggressively searching for the Ramming Stone."

"Generous your offer is," Yoda replied. "Meditate on it, I will."

"You are short on time, Master Yoda." Suddenly Palpatine walked over to Ang-Jir. He stroked her light brown gently.

"Such a beautiful child," he murmured. "I would hate to see her life cut short by the Ramming Stone."

"Considered your offer, I have," Yoda answered.

"And?"

"Leave for Geonosis, we will."

"Excellent!" Palpatine cried exuberantly. "My aide will provide you with coordinates."

Suddenly, the Senator's comlink buzzed. He excused himself, and answered.

"The transport ships have arrived. Should we begin evacuation?"

"Yes." He ended the communication, and turned to Master Yoda. "Do not fear, Master Jedi. Things are beginning to come together again." Yoda nodded. The Senator glanced once more at Ang-Jir, and exited the transport.

Once outside, his bright smile turned into a dark frown. He swore under his breath.

"How could I have been so misled? It's the girl!"

The interior of Dooku's apartment was dark, and dreadfully quiet. Qui-Gon shivered involuntarily. The darkness was far more than a physical appearance. There was an evil presence in the apartment.

At first, Qui-Gon assumed that the strong waves of the Dark Side were emanating from the Ramming Stone. But as they went deeper into the building, Qui-Gon began to realize that the dark power that coursed through the building could not be caused by the Ramming Stone.

A Sith Lord was there.

That was the only explanation. Qui-Gon had only felt such power before, when he had fought a young man by the name of Verrat, whom Qui-Gon believed to be a Sith Lord.

"You have wonderful perception, Qui-Gon. I do not even think that Mace knew what lurked in the shadows of this torn planet," a deep voice said softly. Without thought, the two Jedi Masters drew their lightsabers.

"A bit paranoid, are we?" The voice asked, laughing mirthlessly.

"Show yourself, Sith!" Qui-Gon cried, his hands tightening around his lightsaber's handle. He knew that voice from somewhere, but he could not place it.

"Come now, Qui-Gon. Surely you remember your former Master." Count Dooku stepped out of the shadows, grinning maliciously.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened. It could not be true. Not Dooku, not the great-

"How could you, Dooku?" Mace asked angrily. "How could you betray the Jedi?"

"How could you?" Qui-Gon repeated quietly, as if in shock.

"You mean how could I betray you? Honestly, Qui-Gon, did you ever think that I truly cared about you? Or about any in the Jedi Order, for that matter? You were all nothing but weak pawns in a game."

"Whose game?" Mace asked.

"Pawns need not know the player. They only serve their purpose, and then are eliminated from the board. Most of the pieces have already been eliminated, thanks to the Ramming Stone."

"You work with the Ramming Stone?" Qui-Gon could not believe it. The Ramming Stone hated all Force users. Why would he side with the Sith?

"No. He works _for_ me. Another pawn that shall soon be eliminated. But do not worry about him. You have other things to worry about." Dooku drew from his tunic belt a lightsaber with a strangely curved handle. He activated it, a crimson light shooting out.

Qui-Gon and Mace stepped back a little, settling in to fighting stances. They knew Dooku was a master of the old fighting style, a far more graceful and lethal style than what was now used by the Jedi. Though Qui-Gon and Mace both had great skill, it was unlikely that the two of them could bring down the Sith Lord.

Dooku chose to attack first, lashing out at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon barely blocked the attack, and was knocked back by the force of the blow.

The Sith Lord laughed as Mace leapt forward, placing himself between Dooku and his friend.

"You think you will be able to save him?" Dooku snickered as he parried Mace's lightning fast attacks. Mace did not answer, but began to drive Dooku backward as Qui-Gon rose shakily.

Qui-Gon's mind was whirling. He tried to make sense of it all, but could not. Why would Dooku betray him?

Suddenly, he heard Mace cry out. The amethyst light emanating from his lightsaber disappeared as Mace was thrown backward, slamming into a wall. He slumped forward, either unconscious, or …

"Mace!" Qui-Gon cried, running to his friend. He pressed a finger against the fallen Jedi's neck, searching for a pulse. Much to his relief, he found one, strong and steady.

"It is time for the final piece to come into play. Lord Vader, come forth!" Dooku suddenly cried, causing Qui-Gon to turn.

A young man stepped out of the shadows, his face concealed by a black hood. Qui-Gon felt a flicker of recognition, but ignored it.

"Qui-Gon, I would like you to meet an old friend of yours. He has changed much, and for the better, though you may disagree."

Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat as the blood drained from his face. It couldn't be…

"Do not be shy. Show this Jedi your face," Dooku ordered.

The Sith Lord nodded, and began to slowly draw the hood back. In the darkness his face was still unrecognizable.

But then, another light illuminated the darkness, this one emanating from the ruby lightsaber the youth was holding.

Suddenly, Qui-Gon's world shattered a second time that day. He had waited for this moment for so long, hoped for it, and now that it had come he was torn apart by it.

His former Apprentice stood before him.


	4. The Grain of Sand

Part 3- The Grain of Sand

Qui-Gon stared at his former apprentice, still gripped by shock. Obi-Wan met his gaze, with a blank expression on his face, as if he didn't recognize his former Master.

Suddenly, shock melted away as joy sprang up in his heart. Obi-Wan was alive! After three years of sorrow and failing hope, his apprentice stood before him. It seemed almost unreal, to wonderful to be true.

But happiness died when Obi-Wan raised his crimson blade, pointing it at the stunned Jedi. His lips curled into a mocking smile.

"Afraid to fight me, Jedi coward?" Obi-Wan taunted. "Why do you stand there, gaping? Does my appearance frighten you?"

Qui-Gon swallowed hard. What had Dooku done to his Padawan?

"Obi-Wan, I don't-"

"Don't call me by that name!" Obi-Wan screamed. "My name is Darth Vader. Obi-Wan is dead!"

"No!" Qui-Gon cried out instinctively. There had to be good in the angry man before him. "I will not believe that!"

"Then perhaps _this_ will persuade you!" Obi-Wan darted forward, his blade pointed directly at his former Master's chest.

Something broke inside Qui-Gon as his most precious friend charged him. He knew he should lift his blade, defend himself somehow, but he could not. His will had broken, as had his heart. He had nothing left, save for the Sith Lord about to claim his life. And that dark Sith Lord he once called his Padawan, his son, was his legacy.

_I have truly failed you_, he thought sadly as Obi-Wan prepared to strike him down. He deactivated his lightsaber, accepting his fate.

"No!" Suddenly, Qui-Gon was wrenched back by strong, desperate hands. He fell backwards, shocked, and landed hard on his backside.

Silence, save for the hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, filled the room. Qui-Gon stared upwards, his eyes filled with horror.

"Qui," Mace gasped. He fell forward, as Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber from the Jedi Master's body.

Qui-Gon caught his friend, cradling him. He tried to speak, tried to comfort his friend, but the words didn't come.

He didn't know how badly Mace was wounded, or where the lightsaber had pierced him. For all he knew, his friend was dying.

"Qui. Don't give up on him," Mace gasped. "He's still your apprentice."

Then the Master's eyes closed, and his body relaxed. Qui-Gon reached out, once again desperate to find signs of life in his old friend. Qui-Gon closed his eyes in sweet relief when he found Mace's heart still beat, though erratically.

"Quit hiding behind that corpse and fight me!" Obi-Wan demanded, as if disgusted that Qui-Gon cared for Mace.

"Why don't you come and kill me?" Qui-Gon asked quietly. "You stabbed him in the back, so why don't you stab me while I'm defenseless?"

"He got in my way," Obi-Wan growled. "Now, stand up and fight!"

"No!" Qui-Gon's broken cry startled the Sith Lord.

"What?" Vader asked, his voice trembling with rage.

"No." Qui-Gon's voice was dreadfully calm. "I want to die like this. I want to die on my knees. I have lost everything, and it is of my own doing. I have lost my wife, I have lost my child, I have lost my best friend, and I have lost you, Padawan."

The red lightsaber began to tremble. Obi-Wan's cruel gaze was replaced by confusion.

"I had the lives of the ones I love in my hands and like grains of sand, they slipped through my fingers. How I tried to catch each one, and how I failed each time. I have failed, Padawan. So please, I beg you, cut off these wretched hands that let you go and kill this heart that failed you. Please, please, kill this failure, Padawan." Qui-Gon set aside Mace and fell facedown on the floor, prostrating himself before Obi-Wan, bitter tears pouring down his face.

He waited, each moment torture. He waited for the red blade that would free him from his guilt, and reunite him with those he lost. He waited for the one he loved the most to grant him his final wish.

But the red blade disappeared as shaking fingers deactivated the lightsaber. Qui-Gon heard the sound of a man falling to his knees.

"W-what did you call me?" Obi-Wan asked. "You called me Padawan, didn't you? Padawan…"

Qui-Gon rose to his knees, and saw a young, thirteen-year-old boy, his blue eyes filled with hope.

_"You called me Padawan in the mine," the boy said._

Qui-Gon reached out to the boy, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Obi-Wan looked up, his eyes beginning to brighten.

"Yes, I called you Padawan. You are my apprentice. You are a Jedi Apprentice, Padawan. You are not the puppet of some Sith Lord."

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked his voice small. Qui-Gon nodded, smiling.

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan asked. "How did you find me?"

Suddenly, he winced. The memories came back, each one piercing him with guilt.

"What have I done?" Obi-Wan murmured.

"It was against your will, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly. "The man who hurt Mace _wasn't_ you."

The floor began to shake, and the two were thrown to the ground. Qui-Gon crawled over to Mace, checking his vitals. He was still breathing.

"We have to get out of here, Padawan. Coruscant is breaking apart."

"How are we supposed to get off planet? I have an X-Wing, but it at most can only hold two." Qui-Gon swallowed.

"Then take Mace and get as far away as you can."

"No!" Obi-Wan replied. "I'm not leaving you here to die. Why don't you take Mace, and I'll stay here."

"I do not think so, Padawan. I will not lose you again."

"Qui-Gon," Mace whispered suddenly. "There's a ship. I can take you to it."

"Are you sure you can manage that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I took the blade in the shoulder. I can't feel my arm, but I think I'll live," Mace replied weakly. Qui-Gon nodded and helped his friend up.

"I'll take the X-Wing, Qui-Gon. You get Mace to safety."

"Obi-Wan, we can all go in my transport," Mace argued.

"I want to take the X-Wing, Master Windu. Don't worry, Qui-Gon, I'll be fine."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes momentarily. He did not want to be separated from his Padawan. But gazing into the young man's eyes, he knew that he had to show the apprentice that he still trusted him.

"Very well. We'll rendezvous on Alderaan. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan nodded, a small smile coming to his face. Then the three men exited the slowly disintegrating building, each with the same mission: survival.

But the Jedi had forgot that two forces stood in their way.

Not long after Obi-Wan had revealed his identity to Qui-Gon, Tyranus had disappeared, for his Master had signaled his comlink.

"Yes, my lord?" Dooku answered.

"You must leave Coruscant immediately," Sidious' low voice was tainted with anger.

"But the boy is about to pass the test," Dooku said.

"I have made a miscalculation. The boy is not our target."

"What?" Tyranus was shocked by the news. "But surely all he has endured-"

"I made a visit to the Jedi transport, and there I saw Qui-Gon's daughter. She sensed me, Tyranus. Not even Yoda can penetrate my mind."

"You said it was someone close to Qui-Gon…" Dooku cursed himself for his blindness.

"Do not worry, my apprentice. Just be sure that you do not make another mistake. Now, leave Coruscant. The Jedi are heading towards Geonosis. Make sure they are cordially greeted."

"As you wish, my lord," Dooku replied. He cut off the communication.

Dooku started as he heard his former Padawan cry out in anguish. He closed his eyes.

"Farewell, Qui-Gon," he said softly, and exited the building.

The Ramming Stone paced about nervously. He was uncomfortable staying on Coruscant for so long. But where was Talon?

As if to answer his question, his comlink signaled. He activated it, just as another tremor shook the planet he had ultimately destroyed.

"Where have you been?" The Ramming Stone asked angrily. "This planet isn't going to last much longer."

"Sorry, boss," Talon replied. "I was tracking the Jedi."

"And?"

"They're leaving Coruscant, as we speak." The Ramming Stone cursed.

"Boss, I got some bad news."

"You don't call that bad news?"

"They left in two ships. Jinn and Windu left together."

"Who is the other? You said that they were the only ones!"

"That's the bad news. The other one left in an old X-Wing."

"Kenobi's alive?" The Ramming Stone asked, shocked.

"Quite healthy, actually."

"Where are they heading?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I have a ship, boss. I can tail them."

"Do it, Talon. Ramming Stone, out." The terrorist canceled the signal, cursing loudly. Kenobi had evaded him twice.

"I'll get you this time, Kenobi," he growled. "And this time, I'll make sure you're dead!"


End file.
